


Don't leave me hanging, sweetheart

by memewife



Series: Wayhaven proposal ficlets [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: But they are naked and chilling, F/F, Fluff, Let Morgan Say Fuck, Marriage Proposal, Mostly just M to be safe, Post-Coital Cuddling, there's no sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewife/pseuds/memewife
Summary: “Sweetheart, how could I possibly say no to you being all mine?” There’s a sultry edge to her voice, but Morgan’s words hold surprising softness.--Morgan's a little oblivious sometimes, but she comes around eventually.
Relationships: Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Wayhaven proposal ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806997
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Don't leave me hanging, sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> *blows a kiss* for the UBF discord! Thank y'all for supporting and enabling me!

“What if we got married?” The detective blurts out the question, only daring a quick glance in Morgan’s direction before turning away. 

“Damn, did I really fuck you that good?” Morgan barks a laugh, stretching and resting an arm back behind her head, leaving the other out. As far as Morgan goes, it’s an open invitation for post-coital cuddles. She quirks a brow as the detective settles in more slowly than usual, but she doesn’t mention it. Eventually, she does curl in, resting her cheek on Morgan’s bare chest. 

“You don’t need me to stroke your ego.” She doesn’t end up sounding nearly as playful as she wants to. Morgan scowls as she shifts to look more directly at her girlfriend.

“You’re acting weird. Did you not have fun?” Concern takes over from there. “Look, I’m not enjoying it if you’re not. I’m not going to get mad if you want to stop or something.” Morgan rolls her lips, starting to think back. Sure, the detective hadn’t said anything, but maybe there was some other little sign she missed? She comes up with nothing other than a plethora of evidence that suggests that  _ yes, Morgan, yes!,  _ the detective had enjoyed herself. Before she can think much further on it, the detective jolts, head snapping up sharply.

“What? No, of course I had a good time!” Morgan gives a small smile at that, stroking the detective’s arm in a way she knows will make her shiver.

“Then what’s the problem?” Morgan’s seen the detective through so much that she can’t fully hide her upset, no matter how hard she may try. The detective shakes her head slowly, pulling herself up on the bed just a bit to bury her face into Morgan’s neck.

“It’s nothing,” She mumbles, “I just want to enjoy this moment with you.” Morgan’s breath hisses through clenched teeth, enjoying the feeling of her lover’s breath on her tender skin perhaps a little too much for just having settled down for the night. Still, she offers a nod. She’s good at savoring silence. It suits her well, particularly when the detective is in her arms. She’s like a battering ram to Morgan’s fine-tuned senses, but in a good way. From her heartbeat to her absolutely delicious smell, Morgan could pick up on any little bit of her in a crowded room. She’s something to focus on, now a comfortable landmark that helps her drown out all the other bullshit that grates on her. 

And she’s open in a way that Morgan never expected she would enjoy; all of her body’s cues - heartbeat, little expressions, even the way her damn pupils dilate- match her words exactly. The detective says exactly what she feels.  _ Oh. She says exactly what she feels. _ Morgan pushes a hand back through her hair, growling. The detective shifts once again, meeting Morgan’s steely eyes steadily.

“Maybe I should be asking you if  _ you’re  _ okay.” Worry mars her pretty face in a way that makes Morgan feel like she’s being torn apart slowly. She frowns again, sighing heavily as she rests a hand atop the detective’s head.

“You were serious earlier, weren’t you?” Morgan searches the detective’s face intently. In just about any other situation, she’d absolutely delight in the way her cheeks go red and her heart goes haywire. Hell, even the tiny squeak she lets out is adorable. Morgan curses under her breath as the detective clearly scrambles for an out.

“Wh-what? Nope! Of course not! No! It was just a joke. I wouldn’t consider that. I know that that’s not exactly your kind of thing, and...” She trails off, glancing down to Morgan’s shoulders, suddenly intent on counting the freckles there. Morgan rolls her eyes and lets her hand fall to the detective’s back, rubbing small, comforting circles.

“You’re a shit liar. Don’t even need special powers to tell.” The detective sighs resignedly, finally lifting her gaze back to meet Morgan’s.

“Okay, fine. I was asking seriously.” She glances off to the side once more. “But it’s okay if the answer’s no. I don’t want to push you into anything, and you know I’m happy where we are. I just-” The detective pauses, swallowing to collect herself. “I just thought it would be kind of nice…?” She’s fidgeting again, and Morgan squeezes her gently, drawing her focus back in.

“Sweetheart, how could I possibly say no to you being all mine?” There’s a sultry edge to her voice, but Morgan’s words hold surprising softness. The detective looks stunned, lips parted and eyes wide.

“Really?!” Morgan can feel the burst of energy that rushes through the detective, but she’s thankful at the very least that she limits herself to a rushed whisper. 

“I don’t want anyone other than you. I haven’t for a long time.” Morgan tries to offer a nonchalant shrug, but the idea of being able to call the detective her wife is unexpectedly appealing. “If showing it like that’s important to you, that’s what we’ll do.” Morgan would have never entertained the idea for even the slightest moment before she’d met the detective, but now, all she can think of is making her happy. Sure, more often than not, that comes in decidedly less sappy forms, but there’s no possible doubt to be had when the detective’s eyes shine the way they do now. 

“Well- I-” Heart still hammering wildly, Morgan can only guess that the detective’s fighting hard to moderate her volume as she fumbles for words.  _ Too damn cute.  _ “I have something for you!” Before Morgan can even open her mouth to respond, the detective rolls off of her abruptly, taking her warmth with her. Left exposed, Morgan shudders and draws the blankets up around her tightly as the detective rummages in her bag. 

“Don’t leave me hanging, sweetheart.” Fortunately, Morgan isn’t left to grumble for very long. The detective pulls back from her bag, victorious as she holds a small box high up in the air. Morgan’s focus, of course, is elsewhere, languidly trailing up the detective’s body before finally stopping at the box in her hand. “You bought a ring even though you were that nervous?” A smirk quirks up her lips.

“I… was trying to be optimistic.” The detective smiles sheepishly, rejoining Morgan under the blankets to help ease the chill of the air. Snuggled back together once more, she shifts to open the box. The ring inside is simple- a thick band of gold, nothing more. Morgan grunts, giving a nod of approval. 

“It’s good.” The detective holds it between her hands for a moment, warming it, before motioning for Morgan’s hand.

“I’m glad. I was trying to pick something that wouldn’t be too much to wear all the time.” Morgan scoffs, amusement warming her gaze.

“I can handle it.” She demonstrates readily as the detective slides the warmed metal onto her finger. It catches her attention for a moment, perhaps, but remains unobtrusive. Even so, Morgan knows that she would suffer something far less comfortable just to make her detective happy… though she is pleased by the care she put into her selection. The detective’s always been very aware of her senses, trying her best to be sensitive to the world around her and make things easier for Morgan. The concern is appreciated, even if she at times becomes a worrywart. 

“It feels okay?” Morgan gives a simple nod, pulling the detective closer in an attempt to make her forget her concern.

“I can give you something else to worry about.” The detective breaks out into a light chuckle before leaning in to meet Morgan for a deep kiss.

“Glad to know everything’s fine.” Morgan pulls her back to meet her lips once again, a hungrier edge to it this time. She relents, though, when the detective attempts to stifle a yawn as she catches her breath. “Sorry,” she remarks, stretching herself before settling into Morgan’s side, “You wore me out earlier… But maybe we can revisit this in the morning?”

“If you insist, sweetheart.” Morgan’s laugh is soft as she ruffles the detective’s hair.

“You know, I’m really looking forward to being your wife and waking up with you every morning.” Sleep starts to drag the detective’s eyelids down, but she still looks up to Morgan sweetly. It makes Morgan’s heart speed again.

“I’m looking forward to it too.”


End file.
